Trois
by Sparrowhawk1952
Summary: What the title says. Steve/Danny/OC. Non-Slash. Pure Lemons. Rated MA for a reason, no children past this point.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, I know nothing, I just like invisioning naked lovely men doing lovely women. Okay?

Warnings: Pure unadalterated smut. Threesome...two guys, one chick. No Slash, well maybe a itty bitty bit... In this...Catherine is history, there is no feelings between Kono and Steve or anyone on the team. K..on with the sexin. If it's OOC...sorry..*smirk*

This may actually make *me* blush.

Rated M for really really mature (NC17)

Peacock.

She had legs that wouldn't quit, more curves then a mountain highway, long curly blonde hair that threw a riot every day and twice on Sundays. Startling blue eyes that rivaled the ocean waves outside. She was a liason...for two weeks. She was the type of bombshell that made men's minds mush, their brains move south, women doubt their sexuality. The sexiest thing about Jayne was that she didn't even try to be sexy...she dressed modestly and professionally but damn...she just couldn't help it...her pink pert lips, shy little looks.

"I'm straight, really I am."

"What cuz?" Chin quirked a brow at his younger cousin as she leaned against the wall, her eyes locked on Jayne as she talked to their boss, his own flirt on with a big grin, his hands deep in his pockets.

"She is..wow." Kono sighed.

Chin smirked, quirking a brow, he had to agree. She had shaken, rattled and rolled them all, "Are you attracted to her guns or her?" He teased lightly,

"I'm totally not sure." She sighed, shaking her head and going back to her office.

Steve's shoes were not happy at him...in the last two weeks there had been a lot of running. And hard. Running hardness. He was gonna make his move. "What are you doing tonight." He asked.

Jayne smiled another earthshattering smile, "Not a thing, I leave in the morning though."  
"I know." He said, his voice husky, "Really a sad thing."

"He is so not making a move on her..he gets all the girls." Danny muttered to himself. His water bill was going to rocket through the roof...lots of showers..cold and hot. He growled, standing and walking out, "Jayne...want to get together for drinks before you go off to the mainland?" He smiled a charming smile.

She laughed, nibbling her lip between the two of them, "Well, your boss here was just asking me out." She said, locking her fingers together, she purred at Danny's look of chagrin and disapointment. "Hey..why..why don't we all three get together?" She quirked a brow, "I'm sure you boys are up to that." She gave them both a once over and sashayed down the hall to say her goodbyes to her fellow female on the team.

"A double date?" Danny turned to Steve, who quirked a brow,

"Techincally no...think we can share?"  
"Dunno..holy shit." He spat, his hands diving into his pockets. "I'm surprised she's not knocking her flat." He swallowed, watching Jayne lay one really really long kiss on their female partner.

Steve swallowed, "Hey...everyone experiments." He cleared his throat, 'Nine, my place." He slapped Danny on the back and disappeared.

MTMTMTMTMT

Danny had never shared a woman before...well..with another man that is. He was pretty sure he and Steve both had threesomes under their belt, what man didn't enjoy having two beautiful ladies at their beck and call and each other's? But two alpha males sharing a bombshell like Jayne...He wasn't sure he was ready for this. Jayne was already there, having a drink with the sexy SEAL, who had all his charm on. Danny was honestly a little worried..he knew about Fleet Week..surely...surely Steve didn't...

"Hey Danno." Steve greeted, standing, "Welcome." He slapped a beer in his hand.

Jayne smiled, "Hey Danny, sorry we had to do it this way." her voice was like molten chocolate, her dress short, black, lacy that showed every curve, her long legs curled up on the couch, itty bitty two inches diamond incrusted black heels, a plunging neckline that offered her breasts in sacrifice. She laughed, a tinkly laugh, not fake..but sexually real. "You look terrified."  
Steve smirked, "yeah, you really do." He took a swig.

"I'm not..really." He took a long drink, they sat together and talked for a bit, everyone knowing the talking wouldn't last long. All three wondered who would make the first move, finally Steve took Jayne's glass from her and pulled her close, kissing her slowly, his hands sliding over her curves, she moaned, straddling him and Danny swallowed, it was infinately hot. Jayne moved, grinding her hips against Steve, his hands snaking up her legs under her dress, Danny was no voyuer. He stood, walking behind Jayne, slowly unzipping her dress as the couple kissed, revealing a rose tatoo on her shoulder, he leaned to kiss it gently, his fingers sliding the dress over her shoulders, she was braless and he hardened in anticipation as she whimpered, Steve stroking her inner thighs slowly and tantalizingly in slow circles.

"So...didn't score with Kono then." Steve's sultry voice asked as he nibbled her jaw.

"Mm not this time." She murmered, her fingers curling into his shoulder as she gasped, Danny's hands grasping her breasts and massaging, thumbs stroking her nipples. He nibbled the other side of her neck as Steve suckled her earlobe, his hands working her hips and sides, her hands sliding over his chest, removing his shirt slowly as she leaned forward for Danny to slip her dress off, she arched back, her eyes closed as he massaged her rear and back, his hands sliding as he memorized her body.

Steve watched with heady eyes, taking in her actions, her breasts dangling, he grasped them, his mouth closing around them, she whimpered and arched, moving slowly she smiled, letting them take her in as she turned slowly, wrapping her arms around Danny, kissing him slowly, her tongue teasing his, he groaned, feeling the hard metal of her tongue ring rubbing along his tongue as she removed his clothing slowly, her cool long fingers teasing his waist, Steve had moved, his big hands around her ankles, gently removing her shoes, kissing petal light along her calves, kissing up her back as he stood, she was sandwhiched between them. Her scent surrounded them as Danny's kisses became urgent and passionate, she gasped, feeling them both hard against her, nestled, making her warm with want. She groaned loudly as long fingers found her ready and wanting, entering her slowly and pumping, she jerked as another hand joined, circling her nub in long, firm strokes, blue eyes dark and husky as they intensely stared into hers, she clung to his shoulder as they worked her, their lips on each side of her neck, suckling and nibbling, biting. She writhed, returning a bite to Danny's neck before moving, kissing and nippind down his chest, reaching and taking him in her hand, rewarded with a long groan. Her soft mouth closed around him and she pulled, sucking slowly, Steve's hands at her hips as he eased into her, his head falling back. They moved as a unit, holding her tightly he thrust, slowly in time with her mouth, Danny's hands grasping her breasts, almost roughly as he held back from thrusting, the sweet pink lips framing him perfectly, he curled his fingers in her hair, Steve's fingers digging into her hips as he thrust harder, his fingers working her nub, his eyes met his partner's for a moment before looking back down at her, watching her.

They both were very ...well...endowed, one man filling her and stretching her, hitting her core with a thousand volts of pleasure while the other stretched her jaw, her tongue teasing each little vein, his fingers clinging to her scalp, she moaned against him, she gasped, whimpering as Steve withdrew. "Switch." He panted, pulling her up, he sat back to the couch, his manhood shining with her wetness, flopping against his belly, she grinned, spreading her legs temptingly and moved to take him, she gasped, he was full and long, she grasped his thighs, while he was long and thick, his partner was just a bit thicker and she moaned in pure pleasure, taking Steve as deepily as she could, she panted, whimpering and bucking back against Danny as he held her hips, thrusting hard and fast, teasing her, withdrawing long enough to tease her nub and back inside, long fingers intwined in her hair and deep male groans echoed hers, Steve's head falling against the couch.

Danny took off at that moment, driven by her walls closing around him in warning rythmn, he stroked her sides and breasts, grasping her bum, she lifted her head from Steve to scream as she shattered, soothing hands petting her body, kissing her gently as she felt hot heat explode inside of her, she was pulled back against Danny's chest, the hair rubbing against her skin as he bit down on her shoulder, filling her with a long moan. As they calmed he withdrew, kissing her neck gently, she moved to Steve, smiling heatedly, her lips full, her cheeks flushed and lowered herself onto him, riding him in circles, gyrating her hips against him, her eyes closed as she stroked his chest, Danny tenderly kissing her back and shoulders, his hands rubbing them as she finished off his partner, she gasped, a second orgasm following the first as Steve grasped her hips, holding her in place as he bucked up, his lips closing around a breast and biting hard as he came, he kissed her softly, soothing her body with his hands.

"That was fun." She murmered.

"It was." Danny's voice said against her neck, nuzzling.

"We're both cuddlers." Steve grinned, still stroking her arms.

Jayne smiled, "Well..the night's young, and I don't mind being a sandwhich." She kissed him deepily, before turning to give the same to Danny. The men growled and she giggled, running up the stairs with two steamy naked men following her for a night none of them would ever forget.


End file.
